The Bayou Holds Many Secrets
by Someone on the Street
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 11 added. Zombie Island based fic: What happens before Moonscar's invasion on the island? What were the lives of Lena and Simone like before, during, and after the island massacre? After all, nobody has always been evil.
1. A Morning Visitor

**The Bayou Holds Many Secrets**

A Fanfiction by Amanda Dressel

**Author's Note:** This story covers the events that occurred before and during the events of Simone in Lena's history from the film _Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island_. Lena Dupree, Simone Lenior, and Morgan "Moonscar" MacWright are copywrited to Warner Brothers/Hanna Barbera. Cat God stories, Fiona Dupree, "Jolly" Roger Jacobson, and "Wolf" Jackson are copyrighted to Amanda Dressel and David Aaron Hiles.

The thick, humid air of the Louisiana bayou was penetrated by the first rays of sunshine as they emerged from the horizon on the Gulf of Mexico. The light pierced through the eerie shadows of the night, dancing over the murky marshlands. It wasn't long before the crickets' chirping and the squeaks of nocturnal bats faded, to be replaced by the croaks of frogs and the distant whoops of the crane.

The sounds of morning eventually became official, making themselves present as they surrounded a small settlement established on one of the swamp's many islands. Windows were still dark, none of the inhabitants had risen yet – except one.

Fiona Dupree rose from the bundle of blankets and looked around. Her bleary vision adjusted to the newfound light coming in through the doorframe and the eight-year-old grinned broadly. Taking but a moment to stretch her arms and yawn, Fiona scratched her scruffy, curled head of crimson hair as she turned to her mother beside her.

The island was small and only permitted a few houses for the settlers. Due to the lack of space for further building, the houses were crowded, fitting two or more into a single bunk. Fiona giggled when she heard the soft snore of her mother amongst the various others that echoed off of the wooden panels.

"Mama," Fiona urged, nudging the raven-haired woman at her side, "The sun's up. Time to get up!"

Lena's chocolate eyes slid open, only to be met by her daughter's green, eager to start the day. She pulled a mussed lock of curls from her forehead as she rose to a sit, looking down at Fiona with, despite how tired she was, a very amused glance.

"So," the Cajun woman purred in a high-pitched, milky tone, "Just because the sun's up means everyone's gotta get up?"

Fiona laughed. "Yeah, we don't have to wait for the sun, we can get up earlier!"

"Well, let's not go that far, hon," Lena smiled, kissing Fiona's cheek and helping her down from the bunk. The twenty-six year old turned her attention to the bed sheets that lay in a mess on the mattress.

The stout red-haired girl padded across the floor to another bunk. Lena craned her neck and managed a "Fi, don't even think about-!" before her daughter took a flying leap onto the neighboring bunk.

"Ooph!" came a grunt from the bunk's occupant, shooting straight up in the sheets, followed by a firm _THUD!_ As she slammed her bed onto the bottom of the top of the frame. The older woman shook her head, whisps of disarranged blonde hair dancing about her pale face.

"Morning, Auntie Simone!" Fiona giggled, sitting in her lap. She looked over at her mother with a satisfactory gaze. "Alright, Auntie's up!" Lena merely groaned and covered her eyes.

"Fiona, what did I tell you?" the dark haired woman sighed.

Recovering her breath, Simone patted Fiona on the head. "Now, now," she yawned, "Children will be children. Even if it does mean waking you up at odd hours." She shifted her weight and looked at Fiona with a sleepy gaze, "Child, it would do me a great favor if you'd let me up."

"OK," the girl replied, sliding off the bed. She ran to Lena's side and waited for the other woman to rise.

"Fiona, dear," Simone sighed as she came to a full stand, "why don't you gather some flowers for the Spring ceremonies."

"What do I do with the flowers?" Fiona asked.

"Well," Lena added, "We take flowers and place them in the hands of Hamasis." She was referring to the Cat God she and the other settlers followed. Simone picked up the girl and gestured to the great, hulking statue at the edge of the trees.

"The flowers will be our way of telling Hamasis that we are hoping for a good spring this year," Lena finished as Simone nodded, setting Fiona back down.

"Alright! Where should I start?" the girl asked.

"You can go as far as the fallen log on the bank. And stay where others can see you. We don't need the whole incident with the alligators again." Lena replied firmly.

Fiona changed quickly into her day clothes and ran outside barefoot, tromping through the thick black mud. She dodged a few sleeping cats in the reeds, her basket clutched in her fist as she neared the wildflowers growing in the shrubbery.

At first the flower gathering was going about in routine fashion. All around her, Fiona heard the groans and chatter of her fellow villagers rising for the day and emerging from inside. Surely someone could see her.

She picked her way through the mud puddles, although her attempts to stay fairly clean were to no avail; she was soon up to her thighs in the inky mud. Grabbing a few blossoms from a dangling branch, Fiona thought she heard a distant whistle. Her head shot up from the greenery as she spotted an unfamiliar form making its way through the thinning fog.

"Careful, there! These swamps are unpredictable! Move slowly, men!" came a gruff call that sounded over and over. A few other settlers, then more, until all of them, came to a stop, as if frozen in time. The island's villagers all came to the bank to see who their visitors were, and among them, Auntie Simone and Lena.

As the new vessel came to a seamless halt on the bank, all heard yells and thuds as ropes her steadied, sails lowered, and an anchor dropped. Soon followed a series of thundering footsteps as the meager yet burly crew clamored onto the shore. But of all the warlike men that came to greet the villagers, one stood out, always in front.

A tall man he was, stocky build and shoulders as wide as a tree trunk, Fiona would have described. A quiet gaze of the leader that silenced all in its path, and a characteristic scrunch on his weather-beaten face. At the base of his jaw hung a dark, grayish beard. But nothing held Fiona's attention more than the audible clanking of the sword that hung at his side. With every step she heard the clanks as Morgan MacWright and his men filed up the bank and stood before the villagers.

These newcomers looked scary. Their dirty, torn clothing, their mussed features and wild eyes. The men of the village immediately took up a defensive posture, clearly not knowing what to expect of the men before them.

"Fiona!" the girl heard her mother call, "Over here!"

Lena sighed with relief as her daughter ran to her side. She reached out and held Fiona gently beside her as they moved to the back.

"Please tell us who you are," one of the villagers, "Wolf" Jackson asked. He was tall and fairly stout. Clean-cut and gentle brown eyes besetting his features, many of the villagers might have suspected him to be Fiona's father, but nobody dared ask. "Identify yourselves," he said again in his deep voice, louder the second time.

The bearded leader of the scrappy group laughed heartily. A moment passed before the burly man chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry, lad! My appearance mighta scared you, eh?" He laughed again, it was hard-edged but with enough warmth to bring the level of Fiona's initial fear down, "No need to worry. The name's Morgan MacWright. We'd like to share some o' this fine land with ya."


	2. Flowers of Suspicion

_Share land?_ The villagers thought, as a few of them murmured and Simone and Lena exchanged glances. _With …pirates? _

Fiona's brows arched downward; she didn't like what these scary newcomers were asking, nor did she like the mixed expressions of suspicion and fright amongst the others. She didn't trust them. Not one bit.

Wolf felt his body tense as MacWright approached. _Clank, clank_. There was that sword again, and a couple of the fellow villagers murmured. It all went silent as Wolf's eyes met MacWright's. The younger man felt his jaw tighten, he wasn't taking his eyes off of this character.

"I have an idea," Wolf finally grunted, a few strands of his cherry-red hair dancing in his face, "We'll discuss it over dinner. You are welcome to join us this evening."

A few calls of surprise rose up suddenly from the crowd. Wolf knew what he had done was a risk, but it would not have made a difference if he had refused MacWright's offer. Had they refused, the colony might have been killed. He knew that this was a risk as dangerous as the last. He flanked the side of a few teenage boys, who only looked at their senior with wide eyes.

"Keep your weapons close. But only in case," Wolf murmured to them. "Tell all the men."

With hurrid nods, the juveniles scrambled off in their own clunky manner, rushing to every man in the colony and exchanging the hushed message. Wolf's eyes fixated on MacWright and his crew, who had gathered in a small group at one of the tables, being served freshly brewed ale by a few young women. The rowdy-looking crew took the offerings openly and seemed content. They seemed trusting.

But Wolf and his crew would be ready to fight.

"Mama, is Wolf crazy?" Fiona asked as she walked alongside Lena towards the kitchen house. Simone looked at the girl as she walked on her opposite side.

"No, dear," Lena purred, casting a careworn glance at Fiona, "If anything happens, we're prepared. We grown-ups are going to prepare dinner. Why don't you finish collecting the flowers?"

"But stay in sight!" Simone called after Fiona as she bolted off.

Fiona hurried her task more than usual. She grabbed at various blossoms to complete her bouquet, until she looked down and her arms were full of color. She smiled to herself, thinking that this would do.

The redhead plowed through the mud and came to a clumsy stop in front of Hamasis' stone portrait. She took a moment to look up at it. The smooth surfaces were faded and warmed by the sun, but it had no effect on the feline god's stern expression.

"'Ey there!" a new voice barked.

Fiona jumped and, like Wolf, her own body tensed as she whirled around.

"Is that any way to greet a stranger?" the newcomer asked.

Fiona hadn't seen this boy before; she didn't see him with the crew, nor was he one of the children in the community.

The boy was about her age, maybe even as old as 10 years old. He was lithe and gangly, with a long face. A green bandana encircled his head, allowing a tuft of unkempt blonde hair to dance in the breeze.

"Well?" he asked, leaning on his wooden toy sword and watching her.

"Tell me who you are first," Fiona murmured, menacingly. "I don't trust that fast."

"Whoa, calm down!" the boy barked, holding up a hand, "Is it a crime to ask for your name?"

"If you're a pirate!" Fiona snapped, still holding her ground.

"Alright, alright!" the boy growled, "I came on MacWright's ship. I just came out of the cabin a moment ago."

"What's your name?" Fiona pressed.

"Roger. Roger Jacobson!" he replied. "But everyone calls me Jake."

Fiona beheld the boy for a moment. "Well, I guess I can call you friend. For now!" She made her point by throwing a few stray petals at him.

"Hey, how 'bout you?" Jake replied, jumping back.

"Fiona! Fiona Dupree!" the girl announced.

"What's with the giant cat thing?" Jake asked, stepping into the shadow of Hamasis' statue.

"Oh! That's Hamasis. I'm giving him some flowers to tell him that we want a good Spring."

"That's sort of strange. It reminds me of those old witch tales that I'd hear from the screw. Seen some weird things, they have!"

"Witch? We're not witches. But right now I need to make this offering," Fiona replied jubilantly, looking at her bouquet.

"What're you doing?" Simone's soft French dialect floated into their earshot.

"Hullo, Auntie Simone!" Fiona replied, holding up the flowers. "I can't reach."

"I agree, Shorty," Jake smirked, earning a dirty stare as Simone removed the flowers and placed them into Hamasis' waiting hands.

As they followed Simone to the table, Fiona looked over at Jake.

"You may be a pirate and a jerk, but I'll still call you my friend, Jake."


	3. Cold Tension

"Alright, sir," Wolf stated at the large figure that sat opposite him at the table, "why exactly do you want to share the island?"

The newcomer said nothing, but only scratched his graying beard in contemplation. His hazel eyes studied those of the colony's spokesman. A wrinkle of the brow, a sigh, and a grin played as MacWright leaned back casually as he replied in his loud base, "Do ya not think that this lil' scrap of land has great potential as a port?"

"A…port?" Wolf replied. He had not touched his plate; only watching the older man intensely. "Just what do you mean?"

MacWright's stout face seemed to stretch a few inches in surprise. Wolf saw his eyes immediately light up.

"Business will make this place boomin' in no time, my lad! Traders, fishermen, the like! This'll bring us the best of the best in riches, from all around the world. There will be no poverty, everyone in the colony will be livin' like those fat cats in London!"

Wolf froze in time, as it were. He heard the distant hushes of his fellow colonists, but they seemed to drift further and further on. A lump caught in his throat; he wanted what was best.

He looked over at his scrappy-looking troop. All but several gangly teenagers that stood in contrast to the grizzled, heavy men that sat across from him. They had no experience in fighting, and Wolf momentarily blamed himself for not having taught them.

His eyes moved down the line of adolescents until they came to rest on a familiar woman near the end of the table. Just like the others, Lena's brown eyes watched him uncertainly, searching for his answer. But her eyes were the only ones that could look at him in that way, and his heart fluttered.

Even Fiona and Jake had ceased their dinnertime rough-housing and had followed Lena's gaze. The girl could practically taste the tension that had hung amid the group.

As Fiona's face came into view by her mother's arm, Wolf felt a clench in his chest. No, nothing was to hurt the children. Especially his. His eyes met Fiona's for but a split second before finally moving again.

Regaining his straight-backed posture at the table, Wolf's expression grew dark. These are pirates. They knew how to trick and swindle for what they want. These creatures were so inhuman, so greedy as to even kill for their next find. It was either kill or be killed. And Wolf would be prepared to take on the old mariner if he had to.

These were pirates.

Tricksters.

Murderers.

Soon enough, both sides of the discussion felt the adrenaline course through their veins, ready to swing into full action when they heard Wolf's answer.

"No."


	4. Nursing Injuries

"Ow!"

As streams of bright sunlight came in through the window, it temporarily blinded Wolf as he attempted to open his eyes as he rested on a bed in one of the bunk houses. His mouth gaped open a moment and he quickly shut them again, as he soon discovered that every part of his body was throbbing in intense agony. It felt like knives piercing every inch of his body, it hurt so badly that Wolf's breathing was temporarily forgotten, until he squeezed his eyes shut again and gasped. Wolf shook his head gently from side to side as he felt a damp cloth pass over his forehead with the utmost care.

"What happened?" he growled through gritted teeth, forcing himself to sit and open his eyes. Again came an enormous rush of pain that shot from his arms, to his shoulders, then back down his spine, and Wolf emitted a small groan. His eyelids were swollen with bruises and were stubborn to open, but he managed only slightly, as he peered at the two female forms in the room through two black eyes. They were merely blotches of shade and blurred color that moved around him busily. It was seconds before he recognized Simone and Lena standing in front of him.

Lena placed a firm hand on Wolf's chest, and he flinched. She pressed harder and cooed, "Now you just lay down. Can't have you up and walkin' about just yet."

Simone dampened his forehead with the cloth again, and the scent of herbs from the bowl of water filled his nose, and he felt his head begin to clear. Again, Wolf asked the women, "What happened?" Despite the herbs' effect, every inch of his form was still aching.

Lena's eyes grew wide; she was trying hard not to cry, and she turned to Simone in silence. Simone merely looked down at the younger woman, and then said to Wolf, "MacWright took everything, Wolf."

At that moment he leapt out of the bed and ran to the window. He stumbled and hunched over momentarily as he gripped the sill and steadied himself. The sight that met his gaze made the young man wish that he could die.

All over were fragments of broken pieces. Shattered dishes, splintered wood planks, and various debris littered the earth. The crew was gone, but as he looked off into the trees, he could still see their ship anchored just offshore of the island.

"Anyone harmed?" he asked, his heart pounding. Lena and Simone were briefly unable to find words for him. Wolf was trembling.

During that silence, his jaw gaped open as he shook his head rapidly. "Is everyone alright….!" He choked again, struggling to stay on his own two feet.

Simone slowly shook her head. "There were the typical bumps and minor injuri. But no, Wolf. Everybody escaped in one piece." The blonde woman offered him a regal, yet warm smile, and Wolf was satisfied. The reply somewhat soothed him as he laid back, and he allowed Lena to take him by the arm and lead him back to the comfort of the bed. He sighed deeply as he laid back down, stiffening his torso in retaliation as Lena began to clean the gashes that marked his chest. But his own wounds were the least of his worries.

"Where are the children?" he asked, looking up at the dark haired woman nursing the injury.

"They're with Sarah and Brightcrow," Lena replied, referring to the colony's nurses. She pulled a bandage from his chest and gingerly cleaned the two gashes with a washrag. Wolf gritted his teeth, but said nothing. _At least my Fi is safe_, he murmured to himself in thought. Again he felt a rush of relief sweep through him.

Wolf smiled, still clasping his teeth together. He looked up at Lena and ran a hand upward and into her thick hair. But, suddenly her expression became one of alarm. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Wolf pulled his hand back and his insides felt as if they had sunk to his feet.

His palm was covered in blood.


	5. Elude

Wolf sat upright on the bed, looking at Lena's blood painted all over his palm. He looked up, gaping; he could do nothing but stutter, "Lena..!"

Upon a closer look, the left side of the woman's head was matted with crimson, and it also dappled part of her neck and shoulder. Her usually bright and cheery eyes stared at him, though now they had seemed to have instantly aged by many years.

Wolf turned his head sharply to look at Simone. Although she was standing several yards off, he was able to see the ashen hue to the woman's face.

"Simone," Wolf said, as if commanding her attention. She turned to face him obediently; however there was still that air of defiance about her when she responded to his words. Wolf was careful as he spoke next.

"Tell me what happened. I need details."

Lena took the opportunity to move out of the way and tend to her injuries. She passed quickly by Simone, and out of the room to allow them time to discuss.

Simone pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed as she wrapped a bandage around a minor wound on Wolf's forearm. As she dressed the injury, she tilted her head only slightly upward as her mind traveled to the earlier events. Her mouth opened slightly and a soft murmur of, "Oh, where to start…" came out.

Wolf's eyes were fixed on her intently. "The feast. MacWright and his group at the table. Go from there," he told her.

At that moment Simone's head turned to look at him. "Yes, where you turned down the pirates' offers. Now I remember."

"_No?" MacWright bellowed. A few startled whispers waved through the colony as the pirate jolted to his feet, nearly knocking the table over. His band took the hint and also rose, hands instantly on their weapons._

_Simone was the first to stand, and she grasped Lena's arm, pulling her within earshot. As other colonists leapt away from the table and crowded together, Simone hissed, "Start getting the young ones into hiding." Without hesitation, she shoved Lena_ _off into the crowd, where she was met by a shaken Fiona._

"_Mama..?" came Fiona's trembling whisper as Lena_ _embraced her protectively. _

_Lena_ _and Simone both looked around wildly as the pirates began to throw dishes at the colonists in an attempt to scatter them. Women screamed, men roared, and children began to wail. The clatter of falling dishes blended with those made by weaponry being unsheathed by both the pirates and the colonists._

_Simone dove into the crowd, nudging the mothers and nodding to them as she ushered the children from their sides. She slunk away from the crowd, with Lena_ _and a few other mothers having rounded them up. It was a tightly-knit crowd, as the women had formed a circle around the children as they slunk away from the violent outbreak. _

_One of the pirates noticed their departure and leapt from the table to make chase, but he was met by a powerful wave of the armed colonists. His cry was cut short in an instant, and they continued their rushes at the invaders._

"_Miss Simone, where are we going..?" came a question from one of the eldest children. _

_But Simone shook her head. "Not now. Just follow me." _

_Roars and crashes became distant as they ventured into the swamp. Only Simone's confident urges of "Hurry. This way," kept the children from bursting into tears during the escape._

_Lena would momentarily look back and make sure everyone was still there, and she had to contain herself from bolting into a full run as a familiar, comforting sight came into view._

_Nestled in a clump of cypress trees was a low-built structure. There were deep pools of water and sinkholes all around, disguised as solid ground by the thick shrubbery that carpeted the earth. As the group neared it, Simone and Lena_ _came to a sharp halt and shot a wary glance to the others. Seeing the signal, the entire group ceased to a halt._

"_Why are we stopping?" one of the younger mothers asked, "It's right there..!" _

"_You want to be careful here," Simone replied coolly, "if one doesn't know just how to make it there, they could end up trapped."_

_The children whimpered, and they were soothed by the mothers as Simone picked her way through the grass. She looked back at Lena, and said two words: "Keep watch."_

"_Right away," Lena_ _replied, crouching into the tall grasses. She crawled stealthily back down the way they had come, and took a post near a rotting log. She noticed that they had torn a path through the vegetation, and she instinctively began to push the bent stems back into position to hide their tracks. She hurried with the task, and then crouched back into position to keep watch._

_Simone bent over slightly for balance, her green eyes darting this way and that. She grabbed a fallen branch from the ground and as if she were blind, began to make herself a path, using it to jut into the ground to test for quicksand or mud. She moved slowly, but with great determination. Step by step, jab by jab into the earth, Simone traced a clear path toward the deserted building. _

_The other mothers, the youngest being Winifred, then Sarah, and a Native half-breed named Brightcrow, watched their leader and smiled in silent cheers as they saw her form standing on the porch of the settlement. Simone pushed open the door, and seemed to look around the inside a moment then turned back to them. Using her stick, she began to jab back down the path toward them. _

_Simone met the group at the mouth of the path. She was greeted with excited smiles from the mothers and squeals of happiness from the youngsters, who had crowded that her feet._

"_Follow me. Children first," were Simone's only words as they all walked down the path, single file, towards the front door. She instructed them all to walk slowly. It seemed to take an eternity, all of them feeling their hearts in their throats. One of the children even got her foot caught in some mud, eliciting a yelp, which in turn, sent the adults into a brief panic before freeing her and carrying her the rest of the way. All of them heaved a sigh of relief as their feet came to rest on the porch._

_Fiona's gaze averted to Simone. She approached the older woman and tugged at her sleeve. Simone knew the signal ever so well as she bent down to meet Fiona's gaze. _

"_We forgot Mama..!" Fiona whimpered._

_Simone had forgotten about Lena_ _in the frenzy. She was taking post somewhere by the trees, Simone knew that much. Winifred, Sarah, and Brightcrow all exchanged glances, and the youngsters whimpered Lena_'_s name amongst themselves._

"_We can't leave her, Auntie Simone," Fiona pleaded, "Please, I want my Mama..."_

_Simone gripped Brightcrow's shoulder firmly. They met each other's eyes and Simone said, "Make yourselves hidden. I'll be back with Lena."_

_Fiona was reluctantly tugged inside as Simone moved back down the path. As she neared the area where she had seen Lena_ _go, she crouched lower to the ground and called Lena_'_s name in a harsh whisper. She paused every now and then to peer around._

"_Lena._ _Lena_…_!" she hissed over and over, until finally she neared the log where Lena_ _had stood guard._

_Simone jumped as she saw a shadowy form heading in her direction. Simone sighed with relief as Lena_ _made herself visible and emerged from a curtain of grass. Lena_ _stopped a few feet off. She was panting, her expression wild. _

"_Miss Lenoir..!" she yelped, "I heard them out in the swamps. They're looking for us."_

_Simone couldn't hear a thing. She listened closer, looking toward the distant shadows cast by the slender tree trunks. Lena_ _followed her gaze, although nervously. Just then, the dark-haired woman couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed Simone by the arm._

"_Let me distract them. I don't want them to find that house..!"_

"_Lena, are you insane? But Fiona..!" Simone was cut off by a remarkably cold stare from her younger companion. At the mentioning of her daughter's name, Lena_ _had shifted from her standard passive nature to something Simone had never seen._

"_Just get back to the house. Please, Miss Lenoir. I trust you."_

_Lena's face was hard, but her voice was pleading; Simone mulled the thought over for a few seconds, then nodded._

"_Take them up the bog trails," Simone instructed, "You know them well enough, but they don't."_

_With a nod, Lena_ _bounded from the spot and headed out of the trees to meet the attackers. It wasn't long before the calls and yells of several gruff males called out. It made Simone shiver. She crouched low, her chin almost on the ground as she watched a female shadow dart past the entrance. _

_It was none other than Lena. She ran up the specified exit that Simone had specified. Her scream echoed through the trees, and Simone's eyes widened. Catching her breath, she hoped to the gods that it was just her trying to lead the marauders away. Several more shadows passed over Simone, and their yells faded down the bog trail, until they were barely audible._

_Simone found herself almost too frightened to move. She glanced back to the building. Slowly, she gripped her walking stick and clutched it to her chest as if it were a weapon. Treading slowly on weak legs, she moved back down the path, always stopping to look around or to crouch in hiding. As pushed open the door and heaved a sigh of relief as she was met by the others._

_Fiona was the first to greet her at the door. She wrapped her arms around Simone's neck, shaking when she didn't see her mother return with her. The girl expected the worst, but Simone grasped her by the shoulders, demanding the girl to meet her eyes, which she did._

"_Your mother is playing a trick on the pirates."_

_Giggles and cheers erupted softly from the children. The mothers' faces still looked ashen, as if expecting the worst. But nonetheless, Simone continued._

"_She's going to get them lost in the swamp, and then come back here."_

_Simone hoped that what she was saying was what will eventually happen; those screams haunted her mind as they all crowded together in the dark. Fiona insisted she get to sit, cuddled up to her auntie. Simone wasn't usually so fond of touch, but she was feeling that same gut-wrenching terror as Fiona. They best they could do was wait._

_The wait dragged on, until the sunlight began to fade. The children were either cranky from the wait or asleep near the mothers. Fiona was dozing against Simone's warm side, while Simone herself was still wide awake, watching the door._

_CREAK! CRACK! SCREECH!_

_The youngsters mewled and whined in distress as the adults ushered them to hide under the furniture. Simone did the same to the protesting Fiona, who insisted on helping fend off the intruder. A light scold from Simone and Fiona resented, grumbling as she joined the others in hiding._

_Evening light streamed into the room, though it only reached the tips of Simone's toes as the door trembled. It swung weakly on its hinges, as a lone figure stood before them. Simone held up the stick as the stranger came into the room, but as their eyes adjusted, they made out the exausted, tattered form of Lena_ _as she stumbled inside. _

_She cast one quick glance to Simone, and smiled weakly before crumpling into a heap at their feet._

"We waited until the morning," Simone told Wolf, "and then a search party came and got us. They took Lena and yourself to this bunkhouse to get medical attention, and Winifred took the children to stay in a house on the other side of the island."

"What about the pirates?" Wolf asked.

Simone shook her head, many long strands of hair dangling from her mussed ponytail. "I recieved word from the search party that MacWright and his crew had departed at sunrise."

"But still," Wolf told her," We have to make sure they didn't leave any of their shipmates behind."

"And if there are?" came Lena's voice. Both of them looked up to see Lena re-entering the room, a cold cloth pressed to her head.

"If we find any member of any of the crew still on the island, we kill them," Wolf said.


	6. Taken and Found Again

"Come, Lena," Simone murmured, rising to her feet after Wolf had fallen into an uneasy slumber. "Now that you're awake, I can take you to Fiona."

Lena's eyes had been resting wearily on her husband, and with one hand reached out to rub the dresses covering the wounds on his chest. She felt him shudder in his dreams and Lena breathed a rattled sigh of relief. _At least everybody is still alright. I hope._

"Lena." Simone approached her silently, resting a gentle hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "He's going to be alright. But did you hear me?"

"I'm afraid I didn't, Miss Lenoir." Lena's mind had been swimming since the incident; she wasn't sure if it was that healing gash on the side of her head, of her overall bewilderment of the day's earlier events. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure everything out."

Simone's eyebrows rose slightly at the statement; indeed Lena sounded tired; both physically and mentally. Therefore the older woman decided to be patient. "Let's go get Fiona."

Lena's eyes lit up immediately; something Simone enjoyed seeing out of her, which even managed to make the older woman feign a small smile. "Follow me."

They stepped out into the musty afternoon sunshine. The sun was obscured by clouds, which only made the day seem duller and more depressing with every moment forced to spend in its glare. Lena sighed at this, and continued to follow her companion as they meandered through the settlement.

Even Simone found herself surprised by some of the damage MacWright and his crew had caused. Sections of walls had been kicked in, leaving some of the bunk houses sagging on one side and therefore unsafe to sleep in. The food from the kitchen had been either raided or strewn all about, along with shattered dishes and other debris. Tables and chairs were overturned and splintered; all of this damage almost made it impossible to distinguish the once well-trodden paths around the settlement.

Lena looked around frantically. There was nobody outside but them. This was enough to send Lena walking a little faster to catch up to Simone, who gave her a confident glance.

"Where… Where is everyone?" the younger woman choked.

"In hiding," was Simone's reply.

Hiding? It was enough to quell Lena's fear for now, and she consented with a single nod. Though it didn't make her move away from Simone one inch.

The rest of the journey passed without words. They passed a few intact bunkhouses, a half-demolished cooking pit, and a small meadow of reeds that had taken a trampling from the battle. Soon enough, along a towering wall of cypress trees, one single house came into view.

"Brightcrow's house. Excellent choice," Lena sighed, smiling softly as she picked up her pace.

"She's a wise woman. Figured the children would hide with her until the scouts have returned from their patrol," Simone nodded.

"To make sure nobody stayed behind. Right?" Lena asked. Simone answered her with a nod.

Casting a questioning glance to the older woman, Lena received a nod from Simone as if saying it was clear to approach the door. Lena's shaking hand gripped the door and slowly pushed it open. It swung lazily on its hinges, and Lena's heart felt as if it had stopped when she was greeted with a long silence.

Her mind began to wander. _Oh, no!_ she thought. _What if one of them was hurt? Or killed?_ Lena could have slapped herself for that last thought; if Miss Lenoir thought everything was alright…then wasn't it true? But Miss Lenoir wasn't a mother. She couldn't have understood that stomach-knotting feeling that Lena herself was experiencing.

She cleared her clenched throat and whispered into the darkness.

"Fiona..? It's me. It's your mama."

Simone hadn't gotten to Lena's side for more than five seconds before they were greeted by the crowd of youngsters, all with bright eyes and smiles. Lena grinned and greeted all of them with pats and hugs, though her eyes still searched for Fiona. She froze once she caught a glimpse of wild red curls, with was soon accompanied by Fiona's face as the girl came rushing to the front, arms open. "Mama!"

"Fiona!" Lena cried instantaneously, rushing forward to scoop up her daughter. She twirled a few times, clutching Fiona's small frame, almost as if making sure she wasn't holding a ghost. "Oh, thank the gods you're alive, little one!" Lena purred, tears beading her eyes when she felt Fiona's head nuzzle into her shoulder.

Simone spotted the approaching shadow from behind the children. A smile came when she recognized her old friend.

"Glad to see you've made it this far. Thank you for caring for the young ones," Simone whispered.

"Not a problem," Brightcrow chortled, her brown eyes flickering. The two old friends had often talked and laughed amongst themselves, for the most part Brightcrow believed that the occasional levity helped remedy Simone's moodiness. It seemed to help her keep her spirits up; though Brightcrow wasn't the colony matriarch; so perhaps she didn't fully understand the pressures of such a title.

The temporary peace in the group, as expected, vanished as soon as they heard a voice break through the air.

"Come about!" the voice bellowed. It was young and crisp, and one they all recognized.

"Come about!" Simone called back. As expected, the group of five scouts, all teenage boys, stepped into view. Their leader was Gordon, tall and average in shape. His mother had been a part of the colony and upon her death, declared as her dying wish that Gordon would make something of himself. And that was a promise the 19 year old wouldn't break even under threat of death.

"Matriarch," Gordon breathed, approaching his superior slowly, "There is news."

"Tell me then," came Simone's response, waiting patiently. After all, after a day like today, the last thing her colony needed was her moodiness.

"We found one of them. In the woods," Gordon nodded.

A hush came over the crowd; the ill silence had even taken its effect on the usually boisterous children. This announcement sent them huddling at the adults' sides.

"Show me," Simone stated, making her way in Gordon's direction, her eyes never leaving his all the while. It was one of those glances that was cordial, yet demanding, and it scared all the scouts senseless, even though none would be willing to admit it.

Obeying the matriarch's request, another scout came forward, this time a younger boy, though not much younger than Gordon. He stood perfectly still, while his hand gripped tightly onto the shoulder of their prisoner.

Simone blinked in recognition, examining their captive, the youngest of MacWright's crew. His meager form trembled in her shadow, long, clumsy limbs poised to make a run for it.

"I know you," Simone murmured, "Jacob. Correct?"

"Yeah…Yes, madam..!" the boy stuttered, realizing that there was no chance of escape.

"Jake!" Fiona called, writhing in Lena's grasp. Lena looked on worriedly, firmly holding her daughter close despite the protest.

Simone wasn't sure what to think, and she looked toward Lena, who was wearing the same expression as she continued to look pitifully at Jake. And then Wolf's declaration rang in their minds:

_If we find any member of any of the crew still on the island, we kill them._


	7. Calming Storms

Simone bit her lip, her eyes fixed on Jake, worry tainting her predominantly stoic gaze. The boy didn't seem to notice; he was too busy trembling in front of her. After a moment of thought, the matriarch took a solitary step forward. The scouts acted as if on instinct, and they took a step backward all at once. Jake was released but realized too late that his chances for escape for slim. He looked up at the woman who these others called leader.

"But…but..!" the boy stammered.

"Silence." It was Simone's only spoken word, firm and mechanical. She raised one brow and studied Jake thoughtfully. A look of shock crossed the youngster's face, which grew to terror as Simone reached out and gently grasped his shoulder. It wasn't hard, though just enough to tell the boy who was in charge of the situation. And, reluctantly, he restrained the instinct to fight.

Simone, confident that the boy was successfully restrained, raised her eyes to Gordon and the other scouts. A gracious nod of her head was directed to them, followed by a firm "Dismissed." Gordon returned the nod; perhaps he was the bravest of the group, or maybe it was just out of respect.

And, just like that, the scouts vanished into the wall of cypress trees.

"Come with me, Jacobson," Simone murmured, gently nudging the boy along, and toward the cabin where Lena, Fiona, and the others had watched.

The boy dared a glance up at Simone as they walked. So this was their leader? She wasn't as savage as he thought she would have acted toward and intruder, that was for sure. Or was there a worse fate coming to him?

Lena approached, and deciding that there was no initial danger, placed Fiona on her feet. However, just to be safe, she kept herself between Jake and the girl. Her eyes traveled from the cowering boy to her superior.

"What next..?" Lena's quavering voice murmured. The voice was barely audible, but it was enough for Simone to pick up the sounds of her younger charge.

"We take him to Wolf," came the slow response, keeping a more gentle hand on Jake's shoulder. Another thoughtful glance moved to the boy, who was merely shuffling at Simone's feet and not daring to move from the spot.

Wolf sat on a boulder near the bunkhouse from which he had emerged earlier. He was still sore for the most part, and the gashes in his chest still stinging. He knew that Simone would have his neck for being out of bed. He smiled as he spotted the familiar forms of Lena and Fiona coming down the path. But the smile faded as Simone came into view, gently leading a stranger. Wolf's eyes instinctively narrowed, and seemingly not noticing the other three as they all drew close enough.

Jake couldn't meet Wolf's eyes. Though he winced as he heard the man growl, "He reeks of pirate." Not knowing what to do, he just stood there, trying to make himself look small. What other alternative did he have?

"The scouts brought him to me shortly before," Simone reported. "MacWright's group must have taken off without him."

"A spy?" Wolf stared angrily at the boy, who shrank away, nearly bumping into his escort behind him. Although Simone still had his shoulder, and she could feel him shaking beneath her palm.

"Maybe he's a spy," Simone started, "and maybe he is not." She arched her brow again, waiting to receive Wolf's reply.

"Just what do you mean?" Wolf's voice had taken an uncharacteristic demand in his tone. He stood and waited.

"The boat has reportedly left the bayou," Simone replied softly. "The scouts saw no sign of a camp anywhere; they've even contacted a few neighboring isles. No camps anywhere in the swamp."

Wolf's mind was frantic. This was his family after all. A worried glance is cast to Lena and Fiona, were merely stand by and watch. "They may still be missing one. There may even be other pirates running amok!"

"Doubtful," Simone responded, still firm and soft in her tone. She regarded Wolf blankly before adding, "Scouts reported seeing all members of MacWright's crew boarding the ship, of course, save for Jake. Although I suggest we harbor him here and wait."

"What did I tell you," Wolf said lowly, looking Simone in the face. He was probably being stupid to do this, though at the moment his mind was racing with the thoughts of pirate raids, all because of a live-in informant. "If I find anyone on the island, they will be killed. This boy is no exception."

At that moment Wolf immediately regretted his statement; and Simone saw the hint of a pained expression cross Wolf's features. He added in a deep sigh, in a softer tone, "I don't want his stay risking our colony."

"Wolf, you are forgetting who the matriarch of the colony is," Simone began firmly. She shifted her form to stand slightly in front of the boy. Although she knew Wolf was prone to let anger blind him in times like this. He was calm now was harmless. But just in case, Simone thought.

"But the colony," Wolf began softly, his eyes searching Simone's.

"I will handle it," Simone added, with another gracious nod. She allowed a slight smile to cross her lips.

Lena and Fiona had kept their distance from the confrontation. Lena wanted to hear, although was afraid of Fiona getting verbally involved with a debate, and possibly into trouble. She sighed in relief as she saw her matriarch smile.

"He stays with us. Provided that he is searched. The island will be patrolled after dinner," Simone announced. Wolf nodded. Even though he was calmer now, his mind still churned with worry. Although, Simone's word was law.

Before leaving, Simone lowered her voice just so Wolf would hear her whisper, "If the pirates do not make a return, then hopefully we can live in peace. But, if or when it happens, Jake will be accepted as part of the colony." Another nod from Wolf.

The night came quickly. As the nocturnal animals came alive, the colony members were growing weary. Not long after sunset, the islanders began retreating to the undamaged bunkhouses.

Jake was instructed to stay with Simone for the time being. She still had her suspicions that needed to be resolved before he could officially join the colony. And, that was an idea the boy liked a lot. Finally being part of a family that stayed put and looked out for one another instead of just the captain. The search of his clothing, his only belongings, revealed nothing, although they were taken and he was given new clothes. Jake was glad to receive them; they were new, warm, and had no wear and tear. At least not yet. A nice hot meal at sunset wasn't so bad either; in fact, the first time his belly had been full in weeks. No wonder he was sleepy, yawning as he followed the matriarch into the bunkhouse. While Simone readied the bed, he looked about.

Lena and Fiona had already been nestled in for the night. The girl was already out, while Lena was steadily falling into slumber herself. Jake decided that trying to talk to them was a bad idea, especially because Wolf was in the bunk below them. His injuries entitled him to his own bunk while he healed. Though both Jake and Simone were glad that he was too asleep. Simone was too tired to argue with him anymore today.

"Alright, you," Simone murmured. "Bedtime." She gestured to the bed.

Jake was taken aback. "You and me? Share a bed?" He looked up at his surrogate captain.

"Well, after the pirate attack some of our bunkhouses had been destroyed," the matriarch replied simply. "You're the guest. Make yourself comfortable."

Reluctantly, he climbed onto the bed and laid down, waiting as Simone joined him, and pulled the blankets up. Soon, only the sounds of the night were heard amid gentle snores.

Jake's eyes moved to the matriarch, whose back was to him. He admired her, partially out of fear and partially out of respect. He moved closer, rolling onto his stomach and nudging his side against Simone's back.

He finally felt comfortable. Even moderately accepted.

Screw MacWright and his crew.

Jake slept.


	8. Simone's Lament

**Author's Note:** Aikachi is © Aikachi – thank you for letting me use for for this story!

Simone had risen early. As thoughtful eyes stared out the window, she took a moment to indulge in the pleasant warmth of the first rays of the sun as they broke through the trees.

She quickly dressed and moved out of the silent bunkhouse, stepping slow and light along the floorboards so as not to disturb any of her fellow colonists. She was especially wary of Wolf at this point, even moreso as her eyes moved to Jake, who was still sleeping soundly in the bunk. She sighed, shaking her head as she readjusted the covers; she could trust her second-in-command to abide by the code of the colony, couldn't she?

The thought was still heavy in her mind as Simone exited the bunkhouse, already starting to stress building up. She needed to clear her mind for today's events.

Lena had been awakened by the creak of the door, though pretended to remain asleep until she was sure her matriarch had been gone for several moments. Her eyes opened cautiously, her movements becoming of less hesitance as she realized that she was the only one awake.

With the same quiet stealth, Lena too exited the bunkhouse unnoticed.

Taking the moment for herself seemed to have been the appropriate therapy for Simone. She had seeked out her favorite spot in the bayou and was overlooking the calm waters, breathing deeply, even taking a moment to tilt her head back and smile.

The sun. Gods, it felt so good.

Simone's perch was sacred to her; it was high enough for her to see her village from the top of a steep, lush slope. A perfect lookout point; though clouded enough by trees for her to hide if need be. Perfect shade offered by the gnarled trees, with branches thick enough to climb on. And Simone smiled as she thought about the impending summer; when the small hilltop would burst to life with wildflowers.

Amid her smile, Simone's thoughts soon clouded with worry; she worried about many things in her status. Will there be a good harvest this year? The hunting good enough? Any communications that needed to be made by the neighboring colonies? And, most of all, are the pirates returning?

These were all things that Simone's own mother had neglected to tell her of, and her jaw suddenly clenched into place. Her eyes closed as her brief moment of reverie escaped her. Gods, Simone hated that woman.

"Miss Lenoir."

Simone's eyes snapped open as she turned expectantly, and saw Lena standing several yards off. She smiled cordially and nodded her head, moving toward her younger companion; obviously the presence of a friend had put her into somewhat lighter spirits.

"Good morning, Lena. What brings you out here?"

"You came out here again," came Lena's soft response.

"Excuse me?"

"You're coming out here a lot. At least a few times a day. Is something on your mind?"

Simone had to give merit to her charge's gentleness; no wonder she had chosen Lena as the lead cook for the village. A smile spread on Simone's lips – it was almost strained, and that nervousness in the Matriarch's eyes was a red flag for Lena.

"There are things on my mind, Lena. I just…"

"You worry," Lena answered simply. She offered a smile, playfully bumping Simone with her shoulder. "Don't fret, Miss Lenoir. If you're worried for Jake, I understand."

"It's not just the boy. There are other things," Simone murmured gravely. She almost felt selfish, as though she didn't want her personal business to interfere with her relationship with her followers.

"Is it Sylvia?" Lena asked, referring to Simone's mother. And at the mention of the name, Simone instantly came to a stop, bowing her head a little. Her action needed no words, as the younger woman turned and gave her Matriarch another affectionate nudge on the shoulder.

"Come now," Lena said, almost chiding. "You're better than that. Don't beat yourself up. You're better than the old tyrant could ever be. What you did was the right thing and we all know it."

Simone's throat clenched and for once could not find something to say. She lifted her head back up and Lena smiled wider as they walked slowly down the path toward the village.

"What's up for today?" Lena asked.

"A big day for Jake. We're going to have the entire colony come together so he can socialize, and hopefully find him a suitable caretaker."

"You mean a parent? Why don't you?"

"Oh, come now, Lena. I haven't experience; not to mention I'd be away from him a lot. He needs someone who will be there for him."

"Good point."

"Now," Simone added, clearly smiling. "We need to get everyone out of bed so we can start this celebration."

"A celebration?"

"Why, yes. We are welcoming a new member into the family. Now go before everyone sleeps till noon."

Lena grinned, offering a similar reply from Simone before she bolted off.

As soon as Lena had gone, those dark thoughts returned… Simone growled under her breath, trying to shake them away. Everything about these thoughts hurt; sometimes they even caused excruciating muscle spasms. Simone hated it; hated thinking about it, hating reliving it. She was sure that if it wasn't for her little colony, she would have gone mad from it.

But even with their comfort, the memories were still eating her alive.

And would eventually consume her.

The low hum of voices around the table blended with the crackling of the flame that roared in the cooking pit near the kitchen. The aroma of various foods wafted through the air, thick and tempting. But the hungry colonists knew better than to rush the kitchen before breakfast was ready.

Jake was walked by Simone toward the table, and he felt all eyes on him at this point. It made him nervous, but he looked up as he heard his escort's comforting lilt.

"Keep your head up, Jake. Be proud. After all, you want them to meet the best of you."

Jake's eyes lit up, if only slightly, before he did as Simone instructed. He smiled at the colonist's faces while going to the table to be seated.

Some of the faces were curious and perceptive.

Others were friendly and warm.

Even Wolf seemed to be smiling. Jake felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Alright, everyone," Wolf announced as he saw the trays of food being brought out. "To the table." As everyone did as he told, he moved to walk up and meet his wife as she brought up the rear of the breakfast train, carrying a large pot in her hands.

"How are you feeling?" Lena murmured, briefly resting her forehead against her husband's.

"Just fine. Saved a spot for you at the table. Hurry before Fi and I get to it first."

A brief chuckle and Wolf moved to the table while Lena and the others started to dish out the meals.

Amid the chatter, Jake took a moment to recognize everyone's faces. He waved at Fiona, who was seated a few spots down, and he got a wave in return. He examined the person next to him, trying to think of a suitable way to start a conversation.

It was a woman seated to his right; she was fairly small, shorter than Miss Lenoir. Her hair was shoulder-length and reddish, tied into a loose bun. Her eyes were dark, a bit slanted, and her features a bit softer than some of the others. Here goes.

"Hi!" Jake offered as the woman turned.

She smiled readily. "Hello there. You are Jake, right?"

Her voice was crisp and light, which invited the boy to say more. He smiled.

"Yeah!" He even puffed his chest a little, some of his old demeanor and confidence returning. "What's your name?"

The woman chuckled softly. "My name is Aikachi."

Jake wrinkled his face a little. What a strange name. "Aikachi? I've never heard that name before, ma'am." This only got another gentle laugh from her.

"They just call me Aika," she added.

"Aika? It's nice to meet you, Miss Aika," Jake said, nodding his head to her.

Simone sighed with relief, watching Aika and Jake speak. She couldn't hear what about, but it seemed like it was going very well.

Her relief faded as old memories haunted her once again. No… not here. She furrowed her brow, temporarily banishing the thoughts from her mind in time for her to say Grace wit the others.

Gods, why is she feeling this way on a day that should be so joyful?


	9. Die, my Daughter, Die

"I'll meet you two back home," Lena murmured to Wolf and Fiona, kissing them both on the forehead and playfully waving them away. "Shoo! Gotta help clean up after dinner."

The other two chortled and Lena watched quietly as Fiona was lead off by her father. Shortly after, Lena returned to helping the other kitchen hands with the dishes. As she brought in a few plates, her mind traveled over the events of the feast.

Jake and Aikachi had hit it off and were busy helping others make the last repairs to the damaged bunkhouses. She could even hear the distant clanging of the hammers from a few alleys down.

Everyone attending were in good spirits; even Gordon was enjoying himself. It was one of the few times Lena had seen the boy with an expression other than mechanical on his face.

The food was plentiful as was the chatter. Jake even volunteered to say Grace to Hamasis.

After dismissing herself, Lena moved through the now empty dining area; she could still smell the reminiscent waft of their meal hanging in the air. Time to head home. And Lena promptly turned to move back toward the bunkhouse.

She passed familiar faces as she took a mental headcount, responding to each one of them with a slight nod and a smile.

Gordon and the scouts tending to the milk cows at the edge of the meadow.

Sarah, Brightcrow, and Winifred keeping watch over the children playing on the porch.

Jake and Aikachi helping a small crew of juveniles to lift a damaged frame from the bunkhouse.

Everything seemed normal, though Lena knew that her Matriarch was nowhere to be seen. Though she didn't worry much; she was most likely atop the hill, to which Lena expectantly turned her head.

And saw nothing.

In fact, Simone had for the most part vanished, even before the dinner was over. Lena almost felt guilty for not following, though part of her kept telling her that Simone needed her space.

_She needs a lot of space_, Lena thought, furrowing her brow.

She looked by Hamasis' statue. By the docks. Nothing.

Lena shook her head at the thought of exploring the sandbars; she knew well enough that Simone had never ventured near the shore without an escort…

Pace, pace, pace.

The scenery looked all the same, moving up and down the rock ledge.

Pace, pace, pace.

Until the scenery around her became but a blur.

Simone had no idea why she was pacing. She stopped, suddenly feeling sick. Like someone had punched her in the gut. She wrapped her arms around herself and reluctantly sat down, thoughtfully glancing at the deltas beyond the cliff.

Not a boat in sight. As her blurred vision began to fixate again, Simone suddenly realized that she had no idea how she had ended up here. Looking around slowly, Simone gathered that she hadn't ascended to the cliff since she and her colony had first come to the island many years ago.

Many years ago…

Ago…

Simone shook her head, trying to fight the whirring feeling, to shut off that distant ringing in her ears. It was harsh, high pitched, and it hurt. Slowly, the pitch began to break into different tones. Highs and lows. Harsh and soft. Until they finally became voices; distant voices that were slowly becoming words. No, not voices. A single voice. A female voice.

And a voice that Simone recognized. Her throat tightened so quickly that she choked, staring off into nothing, almost as if she were in a trance.

Oh, gods, this always happened before her fade-outs. This is the first time she'd actually tried to pay attention to the voices; they were driving her mad and she needed to know what they were, damnit!

_You…!_

The voice was getting clearer. Enough to where Simone could make out words.

_You are not worthy! Taking in a little strumpet with her bastard offspring! How dare you stand up to my authority! _

She knew. Oh gods, she knew. Simone's chest tightened and her teeth clenched as the voices suddenly vanished. Left her head in the form of an earsplitting ring that cut off almost as soon as it began. Like something had… choked it….

Drowned it…

All she saw was water now. It enveloped her body in its inky coldness, sloshing around her, pulling her in. It covered her eyes, blinding her. Tightening against her skin and holding her under its surface. Just below the surface as if taunting her. And two strong hands holding her down.

_Die. Die…! Die, my daughter, die!_

"No..!" Simone threw herself to her side in a heaving bellow. She clawed, fighting. She could still feel the hands and water on her and damnit, Simone was going to fight!

Suddenly the clenching moved from Simone's neck to her shoulders. Tightly clasped on and shaking. Simone didn't care, she knew it would do the same job. But she was going to fight back this time. She wanted this madness out of her!

Simone couldn't see a thing even though her eyes were wide open. But she could hear the voice.

_Die. Die…! Die, my daughter, die!_

"I'm taking you with me!" Simone roared, lunging.

Blackness. Silence, save for the distant birds chattering in the cypress branches.

Slowly, her vision cleared. She flinched as the color brightened and returned to normal, and she looked down.

Underneath her, and clasped around the neck, was Lena. Her eyes were wide in terror; she had never seen Simone actually have one of her trauma seizures. But she had no idea of just how violent they could turn her otherwise gentle companion.

"Lena..!" Simone choked, her face untwisting into shock and quickly moving away. She tried to sit up straight, but the Matriarch seemed to have trouble even holding her frame up.

Simone's younger companion kept her distance for just a moment to examine her friend. She didn't know whether to be scared, angry, or to just pity the Matriarch who just now seems worlds away. She knew little of Simone's past – but now she knew enough.

"Come here," Lena murmured, gently taking Simone's hand.

Simone threw herself into Lena's embrace and cried.


	10. Toores Come About

**Author's Note: The character of Melvin Toore is (c) Karianasan. Thanks for letting me use him!**

"Melvin, hurry up!" came the gruff voice from amongst the towering reeds.

Kaleb Toore waited impatiently as he watched his youngest son stumble over the clumps of ferns. He looked over at his wife and murmured under his breath.

"Grace, go get him."

"Yes then.." the dark haired woman responded in a slow Carolina dialect, stepping up to her son and gingerly helping him out of the tangle, which earned a sheepish smile from the boy in turn.

"Thanks, Mom. Sorry for holding you up."

Grace's first instinct was to smile, but the trek had been so exhausting that she could barely even hold her form upright. They rejoined Kaleb and their eldest son, Dimitri at the bank of a small creek.

Melvin winced, feeling the cold stare from his father. He wouldn't dare look into those brown eyes. Not when they burned like that. Instead, he sought comfort in Dimitri by casting a side long glance in his direction. But it was to no avail.

Everyone seemed so mad today. And it was at the very moment the thought entered Melvin's head that his usually docile mother flared up. Not in Melvin's direction, but in Kaleb's.

"Why in the hell didn't we just stay on the wagon?" she snapped, stepping between Melvin and his father. Melvin didn't react, although in secret he was relieved.

"They were moving too slow, and you know it," Kaleb barked in Grace's face, his short black hair mussed about his face from the sweat. "If we want Dimitri to attend the Academy in Atlanta, we'd better hurry before all the spots are filled."

Melvin glanced at his sibling, who was at this moment ignoring the argument and throwing rocks in the mucky water. It was always Dimitri. He was the smart one. The funny one. The one who promised the most for the future of the Toores.

And what was he? Just a mistake?

At least, that's what his father told him.

At this point both brothers had tuned out the squabble and were standing side by side on the bank. Dimitri said Melvin no attention, as usual, just continued hurling the stones into the water. But as Melvin cleaned the fog from his glasses, the dark haired boy spotted something moving in the reeds. What the?

He watched intently, his eyes growing wide as it seemed to be moving closer to his parents. Looming like a silhouette between the trees, not making a single sound as it crept closer.

Closer.

Closer.

At this point, Melvin noticed that it wasn't just a harmless animal, but a full grown man, walking upright and proud. Panic caught in Melvin's throat. Before the boy could warn the others, it had burst from the shadows.

"Good day to you," the stranger grinned. He was lithe and pale, freckles dappling his chiseled face. Expressive green eyes locked on the group as his stark brown hair fell about his face. This newcomer seemed to have been on the move for some time.

"Who are you?" Kaleb growled, turning slowly to face the younger man. But this only got a chuckle.

"Oh, please do pardon me. My name's Tommy. You seem to be lost, yes?"

Grace lurched forward desperately, opening her mouth to blurt "Yes!", but was stopped by her husband's glare as he gingerly held her back.

"How dare you make such accusations," Kaleb rumbled. But this only got another laugh from Tommy. Kaleb's face grew red with anger.

"What the hell is so funny, pal?" the older man bellowed, balling a fist.

"It's just that we've seen you all looping around the delta. This is the fifth time I've seen you come through here today. You're lost," Tommy explained plainly.

Well, there was no way to argue out of that. Kaleb sighed shakily, relaxing his posture.

"Wait… "we"? You mean there's others in these swamps?" Grace asked hopefully.

Tommy nodded. "Yes. There's a colony over on that island. He pointed off to the side of the path, where the land abruptly dropped into the inky water, and right across the surface was another island, just as green and desolate-looking.

"I hear voices..!" Grace whispered, smiling widely. "Wait.. Are they friendly?"

"They are a peaceful group," Tommy nodded slowly, briefly looking toward the island. "They may let you stay and rest. Maybe get a meal in your stomachs."

Wait! A bed? And food? Melvin and Dimitri liked those ideas.

"C'mon, father," Dimitri coaxed Kaleb, wincing from his growling stomach. "We haven't eaten a decent meal practically since we got off the wagon!"

Dimitri was right. Dimitri was always right it seemed, and Melvin looked down. How did he know that? Because next thing they knew, they were on a boat headed for the next island.

"Matriarch!" Gordon called, bursting through the shrubs and dodging other colonists as he ran at full throttle in the direction of Simone's bunkhouse. And she indeed startled as he clambered through the doorway.

"Why, Gordon!" she gasped, on her feet within the second and rushing toward him, "What is it?"

"A boat…east shore…approaching..!" the scout panted, as Simone quickly moved past him.

She stood in the center of the settlement, in such a commanding manner that nobody would be able to tell that just hours before she had been sobbing. And this posture certainly gained the attention of the others.

"Stay within the borders," the Matriarch announced. "There are newcomers coming to shore now. And I advise everyone to stay put. Understand?"

The pace instantly slowed around the usually bustling settlement, as everyone within earshot obeyed Simone's warning. She moved to Lena's side.

"You come with me. You, Wolf, and Gordon, all come with me."

"What about us?" Fiona asked, tugging at her auntie's sleeve. Of course she was referring to herself and Jake, who had temporarily left Aikachi's side to stand next to his friend.

Simone thought a moment, then turned to Gordon. "How large a group?"

"Small. Only 'bout four or five, Matriarch. Two men, a woman, and two boys."

"…Alright," Simone sighed. "But stay close, and don't stray. Got it?"

The youngsters nodded excitedly. And with that, they followed their elders to the bank.


	11. This Woman

"Come about!" Fiona called toward the boat, she and Jake jogging past the adults, but not getting too far before they noticed that Simone, Lena, Wolf, and Gordon had all come to a solid stop.

"Get back here..!" Lena nearly hissed at her daughter. She didn't like to use such a tone on the child, but at this point she didn't want to risk either of them getting harmed by these strangers. A sigh escaped her as Fiona and Jake obeyed, not pausing as they wheeled around and returned to the adults. Lena instinctively gestured for them to stand a few steps behind, and they did, although reluctantly.

"Let us do the talking. Alright?" Wolf told them, arching a brow. He got nods from Jake and Fiona, and he was content to step forward with the other adults.

"Come about!" Simone barked loudly down toward the bank. Her eyes narrowed as they fixated on Tommy, who had been rowing the vessel to the island. Her mood suddenly turned more irritable, and moved away from her cohorts and closer to the bank.

Tommy sensed the Matriarch's stare on him and he had to force himself to keep from shaking. He'd better make this fast. He kept a calm façade, bringing the boat to rest on the sand, conveniently behind the cover of a blooming patch of shrubbery.

"Alright, we're here!" he nearly stammered, quickly ushering the Toores from the boat and onto the bank. "See, the welcoming committee's already arrived!"

Melvin stared up at Simone, the first member of the island colony he had ever seen. She scared him; those narrowed eyes, that stiffened posture. If anything, a welcoming committee is the last thin he'd have suspected Simone to be! He stayed a few steps behind Grace, who merely stood there, eyes locked on the Matriarch in front of them.

As Dimitri assisted Kaleb with the knapsacks, Tommy grabbed the teenager's arm and roughly pulled him aside. The cover was serving to hide them well, at least for now, so he'd have to make sure that Dimitri understood what they had discussed.

"Remember the agreement, boy." Tommy's voice had turned from chipper to venomous as he gritted his teeth, squeezing Dimitri's arm as if to emphasize the point. Dimitri merely stiffened his form, his eyes squinting slightly as they moved into Tommy's direction.

"Yes, sir.."

"I didn't lead your family into this damned swamp for nothing. You all look innocent enough, they shouldn't suspect you guys to uncover our little plot."

It was true. Tommy had met up with Dimitri earlier on, before the family's departure from the wagon train. The eldest Toores son had heard Kaleb complaining that the trip had been taking far too long, and Dimitri offered his services. First of all, he needed Dimitri to convince the others that there was a shortcut through the swamps, to get them to where they were now.

"Thanks for clearing the trail…but why did you lead us in circles?" Dimitri growled. Another yank from Tommy on his arm.

"This colony is small, but they're sharp as tacks. I had to keep you all safe while I made sure none of their scouts were out and about"

"..Safe?"

Melvin had turned his attention from Grace and Simone as he heard his brother whispering to Tommy. What were they talking about? The boy moved toward the boat, slowly reaching down as if he were going to grab his knapsack. But he secretly listened in on the conversation.

"Yes, I said safe, boy. That woman there? Her name is Simone Lenoir, the Matriarch of the colony and as mean as a water moccasin. Don't dare mess with her."

"Al..Alright, sir."

Melvin was stunned; he'd never heard his very brave brother use such a scared tone before.

"Remember. Get that information we need, and there will be a guide waiting for you in three days to take you on the rest of your way."

Information? What information? Melvin didn't dare ask; he merely grabbed his knapsack and slinked away, back to Grace's side.

Kaleb grunted as he looked at Simone. She was tall and very proud. But she was still small in frame. He could snap her like that.

"Who are you?" he demanded, stepping forward. "Where's the leader of your colony?" He looked up and saw Wolf, suspecting that he was in charge of this less-than-pleasant encounter.

"I am," Simone responded, unmoving.

Her eyes shifted from Kaleb to see Tommy hurriedly rowing away. Within moments, the small boat had vanished around the bend. Now Simone was especially suspicious. If Tommy was involved, this couldn't be good. Her eyes shot back to Kaleb, as Dimitri joined his mother and brother further down the bank.

"A _woman_ doesn't lead a colony," Kaleb grunted, unimpressed with Simone's declaration.

"This woman does," Simone stated emotionlessly. "And, if you have any intelligence in you at all, you would not speak to me in such a tone. After all, you _are_ trespassing on my island."

"Oh, _your_ island, is it?" Kaleb couldn't hold back his laughter. In the background, Grace looked more and more worried; although her husband had always looked down on females. And in her mind, she secretly cheered Simone on.

"Yes. My island. And if you keep up your insolence, I'll run the lot of you into the water and you can _swim_ back to the other side of the bayou."

"I dare you, Frenchie."

"I apologize for not wishing to participate in your barbaric ritual of who's stronger. But I do have more important problems to attend to."

"Kaleb..!" Grace called out weakly, taking a few timid steps forward. This argument was escalating to a dangerous level and she didn't wish to earn the brunt of his anger later. But Dimitri getting to the academy was her priority. And if Simone's colony was who they would be staying with for the time being, the last thing she wanted was to be denied.

"A woman doesn't run a colony," Kaleb repeated, not moving as he saw Wolf, Lena, and Gordon moving closer, and his eyes moved to Wolf. "What, are you too weak to take your place as a man to lead the colony yourself?"

"Kaleb..!" Grace snapped, getting more angered.

"You, stay where you are!" the burly man roared, wheeling and storming toward his wife. She was shaky, but she stayed in her place.

_"Don't you dare!"_

The sudden bark from Simone startled everyone in the group. The pause from Kaleb was just long enough for Simone to get herself between Grace and Kaleb.

Simone couldn't help it. She'd seen this happen before… in her own family. Years of anger boiling to the surface and finally coming out, Simone would be damned if it happened again!

"Get the hell away from them, you stupid ape!" Simone roared at full volume. She wasn't scared of this Neanderthal, if she got into trouble she had her colony to back her up. But for now she had to get Grace and the boys into safety. They weren't safe with him.

Gordon rushed to Grace as she was ushering her sons from the scene.

"Quick! Get up the bank!" he whispered.

Everyone heard a hard THUD at that point. They turned to see Kaleb having wrestled the Matriarch to the ground, an arm around her neck and she wrestling back.

Before Grace could cry out, both Gordon and Wolf had ushered her away into hiding, Dimitri following.

"Wait..!" Melvin panted, struggling up the bank. He was too small for this! He clamored over the rocks and shrubs like a drunken mule, clawing at anything he could hold onto. The fight was getting louder and he wanted to get away from it! He struggled to move quicker, but his nervous movements only faltered his progress.

Simone had managed to wriggle free and was now preventing him from following the others up the bank. As Kaleb plowed forward, she charged, ramming herself into his side, all of her weight driven into the attack. It was enough to send Kaleb down for the moment.

Melvin climbed more desperately. "Help me..!" But his mother and favored brother were long gone.

"Wait…didn't you have another son?" Wolf asked. They were already partway down the trail.

"Why…yes…I thought he'd be able to catch up." Grace's tone was almost nonchalant enough to have her two escorts worried.

"Gordon, take them to the bunkhouse," Wolf instructed before bolting back down the trail. As the sounds of the fight reached his ears, Wolf's heart caught.

Simone had received a few blows, one in particular to the stomach that sent her down. As she struggled to her feet, Kaleb hit her again, then held her down with a heavy foot on her sternum.

"You don't dare speak to me that way!" he roared. Simone only glared at him, gasping for air but not uttering a word.

Melvin was sure he wasn't getting out of this alive. His hand slipped on a root and he slid down the bank a ways, screaming as he struggled back up. At that point he felt something grip the back of his shirt and hoist him up in one swift move. He blinked, and he was on the bank. He turned and found himself in Lena's arms.

"Let's get you out of here," she murmured, carrying him as she got to the trail. She stopped near a wall of trees.

"Fi! Jake! C'mon!"

The two others in question had been huddling in the brush since the brawl had ensued. Lena called again and they appeared, shakily following Lena down the trail.

Wolf charged past them and into the open, hurdling down the slope and body slamming Kaleb. He tumbled off of Simone and into the water with a CRASH!

"Are you alright?" Wolf asked, helping his Matriarch to her feet. She was trembling and out of breath, barely managing to regain her composure.

"Y-yes.." she panted, as Wolf offered his shoulder for her to lean on.

Her eyes shot immediately to Kaleb, who was dragging himself onto shore, sore and breathless.

"You are not welcome here. I want you off of my island at once."

Wolf and Simone turned, moving back up toward the trail. Simone turned her head once more to look at the man who had threatened not only his family, but her colony.

"You have until sundown."

With that, the two vanished in the curtain of branches and Spanish moss.


End file.
